lettres et pensées estivales
by swet-dream
Summary: Pendant sa quatrieme année Hermione à fait les gros titres a cause des rumeurs quand a une liaison possible avec le celebre Viktor Krum. Mais que leur est-il arrivé ? Qu'ont-ils vecu ? Comment tout s'est achevé?


Hey hey ! Voici le début d'une futur mini-fic épistolaire ! Encore et toujours en recherche de beta !

Toujours en revisions que je n'arrive pas a commencer reellement !

J'espere vous plaire.

Encore une relation pas trop exploitée par l'auteur ...

Tout appartiens à J'K. Rowling.

Posté le : 05/06/2013

Hop you'll like it !

On arrive ni l'un ni l'autre à se regarder en face. Toi tu peux même plus croiser ma route. Il faudrait que d'autres savent pour nous deux histoire que ça fasse tampons entre nous.

Mais non.

On est seul face à cette vieille histoire qui nous détruit encore lors de ces après-midi entre amis où l'amusement devrait primer sur le reste. On est juste tout les deux quelque soit le nombre de personne autour de nous. Je te guette , tu me mate , on se fuit. On se dira jamais rien en face et pourtant des fois le soir les textos s'accumulent. Ce qu'on se dit l'un à l'autre , en vrais ? Rien. Si ce n'est l'envie qu'on a de s'embrasser , la tentation qu'on a de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est con mais quand j'étais dans tes bras , quand j'étais sur tes genoux , quand j'étais appuyée contre toi ... Tout semblait simple et évident. Et des qu'on s'eloignait , des qu'il y avait un tant soit peu de distance entre nos deux corps qui s'emboitent et s'attirent parfaitement les problèmes (re)jaillissent. C'est encore vrais maintenant que tu es parti.

Ouais.

Mais envers et contre le temps qui passe mes sentiments reste . On sait pas s'aimer en même temps . Du temps ou nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre mon coeur ne savait pas qu'il était enchaîné au tien. Le tien m'avait accueillit et tu le savais que trop. Ça a pas été un coup de foudre , dans la vie tu chines et séduits beaucoup , je sais même pas si tu m'as été fidèle mais j'aime le croire.

Non.

Ça a certes été fulgurant mais progressif. D'une attirance physique indompable à autre chose ... Mon coeur petit a petit n'a voulu reconnaître que toi et personne d'autre. Seulement tu as détruits tout ce qui te passais à portée de main en partant et comme j'étais entre tes bas , collée contre toi , il est pas resté grand chose ; t'as pris l'amour , la confiance et l'espoir , t'as détruits le coeur , le mental , la foi en l'amour et la foi en l'avenir , t'as tuée l'innocence et la possibilité de croire un homme... La possibilité de te remplacer a suivie presque naturellement .

Tout cela je l'ai acceptée au final. Toi t'as fais ta vie et moi chose brisée sans défense et apeurée j'ai continuée la mienne même si c'est dur certain soir. J'ai rencontrée d'autres gars , j'en ais embrassée et j'ai même retenté l'expérience de la relation. Donc les dommages que tu as causes sont en voie d'être palliés par une bonne dose de mensonges à moi même , de colle ou d'alcool et de sang certains soirs de mes errances internes.

Ouais.

Ça va aller t'inquiètes. Je suis pas le genre a crever sur le bord de la route ou a me jeter sous les roues d'un camion.

Nan.

Jusqu'au bout je serais celle de nous deux qui assumera , relèvera la tête pour te claquer la bise l'air de rien et me prendra le mur dans la gueule pour qu'on s'explique , pour m'excuser des conneries que j'estime avoir fait. Tout ça le lendemain du jour , quelques heures après la soirée où tu m'as balancé des horreurs , où tu m'as vidé tes ordures au visage et où par ta faute je me suis endormie en pleurant quand j'ai réussie a dormir ...

Ouais.

Je suis la plus fragile de nous deux , la plus abîmée par nous deux mais je suis celle de nous deux qui ment le mieux. J'arriverais toujours à faire semblant qu'entre nous ya rien eu a part un aprem de drague vite fait. Et tu seras toujours le plus mal à l'aise de nous deux parce que tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Tu ne vas pas bien. Je le sais. Je le sens. Pire même : je le vois. Malgres le fait que tu te caches derrière tes livres , tes revisions pour l'an prochain (d'ailleurs Hermione qui eperes-tu tromper en revisant pour juin prochain quand nous sommes mi-aout?), une fatigue subite. Et tu parviens peux-etre a faire semblant , a maintenir les apparences et a tromper mon mollusque de frere et ma famille qui t'aime tellement qu'elle croira toutes les conneries que tu voudras bien lui sortir mais essaie même pas avec moi. Je suis ta meilleure amie je te rappelles. Ne me crois pas plus naïve que je ne le semble. J'entends tes pleurs le soir. Nous sommes dans la même cHambre je te rappelles , tu dors presque dans mes bras. J'ai honte de ne pas avoir le courage de te dire tout ça en face mais tu es froide en permanance. Tu ne t'eveilles que quand on parle de la guerre , ou du retour de Harry a la maison. Tu ne t'anime que quand tu apprends qu'il y a une reunion ultra-secret et qu2 tu veux le mettre au courant alors qu'on en a pas la droit. J'ai peur. Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il t'arrive ni tes reactions toujours a fleur de peau. Expliques-moi, exprimes toi , j'ai l'impression que tu vas exploser tellement tu es pleine de sentiments inexprimés ! Je ne sais plus comment te dire que je t'aime, que tu me manque , que. Je m'inquiete pour toi et que que je veux te voir aller mieux et surtout t'entendre me dire ce qui ne va pas. Et ça dure depuis tellement longtemps ... Même quand Viktor Krum est passé avec son cousin pour nous voir tu es restée tellement lointaine de nos rires ...

J'arrete la cette lache missive ...

Reponds moi par un sourire , quelques mots ... N'importe quoi.

Ta meilleure amie , Ginny.

***********************************O_O************ **************

Hermione.

J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ni Ron , ni toi , ne me donnez de nouvelles reelles sur ce que vous faite ! Que se passe-t-il ? Que fais Dumbledore ? Où etes-vous ? Je n'en peux plus ici , je vais craquer. Reellement. Les Dursley sont de plus en plus violents, je risque de mourir tous les soirs d'ennuis. REPONDS !

Et envois-moi des lettres plus joyeuses j'ai l'impression que tu vas mal et ça me fais peur à moi qui suis si loin de toi en ce moment. Tiens moi au courant ma soeur !

Je te laisse j'ai des geraniums à aller compter.

Harry

************************************************** ********************* O_O******************

Ma meilleure amie se fait du soucis pour moi , mon meilleur ami n'en peux plus de moi , et moi je me hais de leur causer tant de soucis. Et tout ça est de ta faute. Tu le sais ?

************************************************** *************************************O_O********** **************************

Pour la suite vous aurez droit à la fin de la réponse d'hermione ! Toutes critiques est bonnes pour moi , tous conseils sera humblement reçu et sans doutes suivit !

Review ? PM pour papotage ?

Beusous :)


End file.
